guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chromatic Scale
This is funny--a chromatic scale is used in music to describe a series of notes that progressed by half-steps through the full 12-note range of an octave. It's a play on words... Silver40596 15:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :hehe yeh that's what the first thing that came to my mind too --BeeD 00:59, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, now I don't feel like such a music geek for laughing the first time I saw one of these. --Heelz 21:14, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Well atleast ur not alone I laughed too. For a long time actually. Yah anyways some people actually wonder about my sanity.-Raidan of Earthrelm :I have 17 Years of classical training on three different instruments, but it didn't click until I read the trivia not. Oops! 74.14.147.104 00:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I laughed too...it was fresh in my mind cause I took music reading as one of my courses last semester, heh. DKS01 21:44, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :Uh, if it's purely coincidental, it's not really trivia... 00:27, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's still an cool bit of info that a lot of people might be interested in.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Why would it not be coincidental, I don't see how these two are related at all 0.o --Shadowcrest 00:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Because they have the same exact name?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:08, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Is it actually verified that they're coincidental (by a quote of e.g. gaile)? I prefer the thought that it's a clever trick played by a designer. 134.130.4.46 16:07, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Since every other drake drops a crest, I can imagine it's not just a coincidence. - Ayumbhara 04:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :That's a good point, if it weren't intentional it would be called a Chromatic Crest. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Weapon stat Is it just me or the stats seems to be just foolish. --† Neoma † 12:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly, every other one has a generic 'Halves skill recharge of spells' looks like a copy/paste mistake --MLegion 18:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Go figure, I once got a Spawning req Shadowstaff. HCT Water and Smiting. Triple Prof Cheats are hax0r? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) uhhhhhh...... Chromatic Scales Farming Week Nicholas the Traveler now asks for Chromatic Scales. Does anyone know of a good build to solo farm these guys in HM? Would shadow form work well for this? I'm asking because they are sooo annoying.--Dark Paladin X 15:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :They have Stoneflesh Aura and Crystal Wave (or Teinais? Dunno). You might want to try A/Me Degen --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's a Collectable drop so as far as i know you get way more drops in NM. And it doesn't matter if you take H/H or Solo -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::HM gives better additional drops, so if you have plenty time but little cash, HM is 'better' :P H/H and Solo have a definite difference between them. 10 drops for 1 person, or 56 for 8? I'd take the former. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah me and viper have kind of a continuing conversation about this from last weeks collection. It appears that even though collectible drops are supposed to scale, well they aren't. In soloing I managed to get on average 9 roots per run solo last week. I never got less than 4 and 15 was the max. The one time with 4 and one time with 5 brought my average down. I took the 5 times I did it the other day with screen shots to back it up. I got 4, 5, 11, 14, 15. Comes out to 9.8, I actually got more runs of 11 to 14 latter with non of them being lower than 9. Still I didn't have screens of those so yeah, average is 9.8 a run. Compare that to 7 runs done as a group without hench or heros and it came out to average 4 per run. This was over a similar period of time, leading me at least to believe that you get much better drops solo. All done in nm because I have seen first hand that hm you get fewer drops like roots or scales. I think because the loot tables are different. Wow, we have found the one time that being able to only do a run in hm is a bad thing. When I find a good spot to farm these I will post but seeing as I have work for the next few hours Im sure some of the other people here will have a nice one posted by then. Also just a word of caution, just because the root farm was better solo doesn't mean this one will be. That could have just been blind luck (I didn't see screens from anyone else to prove anything) but I tend to think that it is simply how farming is. I think that the whole "collectible" drops are affected by loot scaling meant more along the lines of holiday items. That is just my opinion though. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 17:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::My own (limited) testing seems to say that farming in NM is better when you are looking for collectibles, and that having more party members does not help either. Look at the HM raptor farming "leechers" for example. The only things that really benefit is trash drops like whites and blues. Entropy ( ) 18:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :A good place to farm is the Battledepths. Go out from the Central Transfer Chamber and walk towards the Hearth of the Shiverpeaks portal. There are about 5-6 groups on your way there. When they're all dead, go in the HoS portal and back out again and you can do the same run backwards. I read 600/smite is do-able, but have yet to try it. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Here is my current theory. I haven't been able to test this yet. R/Mo (or Mo/R, if you really needed to): :If you're curious why I take Incendiary instead of Burning Arrow, it's because like most mobs, Drakes move around a bit. So sometimes the one you want to target won't always be the closest one. Since hit-and-run builds like this need to keep hitting a target or else they start regenning, IA helps a bit. And of course, if you're lucky you can kill three drakes instead of one. :] :Since you will be killing through degen, it's more useful to have an energy +5 inscription and a Poisonous mod for the bow. (Nevermore Flatbow is nice.) I would have 12 Wilderness Survival to hit the 3-second breakpoint on Incendiary, and the rest of the points into Expertise and Beast Mastery. Use a longbow or flatbow; there are no height advantages in Battledepths or most other dungeons that I'm aware of, so a Recurve is too risky. :Set up Toxicity and Favorable Winds within range but obviously not so close that it'll get killed. One option is to put them up, say, north of the drakes, and then to attack them from the south. Put Holy Veil on yourself. Use Apply Poison and then fire off Incendiary. As soon as you fire, smash Run As One and get the hell out of there. If any of the drakes was close enough to cast Mind Shock, use IAU to prevent knockdown. Holy Veil makes all of their snares take two seconds minimum to cast, and you should be safely out of range by then; so end Veil and keep moving. (This is why I took Run as One over Natty Stride - that ends if you get hexed.) Note that they do have both Mind Freeze and Freezing Gust... I don't know if you will get hit by both, or if you would be far enough away by then so it wouldn't matter if one snare remained. If that is the case, drop Favorable Winds for Contemplation of Purity so you can quickly remove both snares. (You could drop Troll Unguent if you really want, but you'll have to wait for natural regen then.) :One additional thing to note is that Chilling Wisps, Shattered Elementals, Icy Stalagmites, etc. are immune to Poison; you might need to take someone with you to take care of those, I'm not sure. :An alternative build, if you have *a lot* of time on your hands, is to use Lacerate. As long as you can get the drake(s) to <90% health, using Barbed Arrows or Hunter's Shot I guess, spamming Lacerate on recharge while they are in range will kill them eventually. It just takes a bloody long time. That does, however, give you a lot more flexibility for dealing with the Wisps etc. :Finally, Shadow Form, Spell Breaker, or Vow of Silence could be used, but they would also have to be hit-and-run because the drakes have PBAoE and touch skills. Entropy ( ) 18:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Entropy, two posts up you made a mistake. I can prove that you get more golds (not just white and blue trash) when you take leechers. See here, My raptor test farm thingy. If you ask around in that town, you'll hear this too. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :You see, the problem with the drakes is that they have something to counter spell casting (Obsidian Fleshso A/Me degen would fail) and they have skills that are anti-weapon (Blindness), knockdown, and skills that can bypass Shadow Form (Crystal Wave and Lightning Touch), thus making it impossible to solo farm. Even if you try Sliver Armor variation, they will put up a Stoneflesh Aura to make your Sliver do only zero damage. I'm beginning to feel it is impossible to solo farm them.--Dark Paladin X 20:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Are you aware of the fact that longbows and flatbows fire from outside of spellcasting range? If you have Blurred/Blind on you before you fire Incendiary, you're doing something very wrong. Entropy ( ) 09:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::It is far from impossible if you remember a few things. One they only have one elemental phase at a time. Meaning that unless they shift you won't have to worry about certain things. They have two spells that can hurt you, both require close contact. There are ways to degen them , consider using Radiation Field. If you are any kind of perma farmer you should have a nice high asuran rank to help it. Also I didnt find the whole A/me to be an effective combo. Also consider that since you won't be taking your regular earth skills with you that you can take some other interesting sin skills. Say you want to poison and disease all of them. I would suggest radiation/vipers/ then repeat. Im not suggesting that will work, just that its a bit different from the sliver build used to farm them now. I do think that build was once used for raptor farming, until people realized how incredibly inefficient the build was. I suppose that was right before they realized how incredibly inefficient raptor farming is period. Anyway good luck. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 04:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I submit my proof now that "IT CAN BE DONE" now imagine that with an echoing sound. Sweet. Yeah, screen shot below. I have changed some skills to make it faster, these guys are easy to farm compared to the mandragors. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 04:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I got 5 scales with H/H just going back & forth between Central Transfer Chamber and the entrance to Heart of the Shiverpeaks in just 20 minutes. There are about 6 groups of drakes total: 3 on a side path to a dead end nearby the entrance to CTC, 1 to the side of a patrolling group of wisps, and 2 in front of the entrance to HoS. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 04:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep compared to regular farming this is easy mode. Not very hard to get the maximum amount. I kind of wish it had been 3 scales per present, just 1 scale per present seems too easy. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 06:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just try 600HP + 16^16smiter + R/Rt EoE/Lacerate/Gaze of Fury ::600HP is used without Spellbreaker because you won't make damage as long as they can't hit you with spells. ::smiter is used as always ::Ranger supporter uses his spirits. As soon as most of the Drakes are under 90% he has to use Gaze of Fury to kill Lacerate. :::About Spellbreaker, at first I thought that 2, but Retribution and Holy Wrath trigger on attack damage ONLY. So taking Spellbreaker will stop them from casting spells and attack more. I've done several runs with 600/smite (smite being a hero) and got about 2-3 scales per run which is good enough. Its quite easy to do. The only thing that bugged me was that when the drakes got their earth enchants up, they took no damage at all =s [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 12:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Found new build which works best till now: 600HP duo with SS or VoR (what you like most). The Spellbreaker thing is a bit strange: Air-Spells (25% ignoring) do nit trigger smiters spells but other elemental-dmg (like earth) does - but not everytime :::::they're attacks look like earth damage spells, that may be what youre thinking. I recieved about 8 scales per run 600/smiting, but i might just have been lucky 20:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think there is a "best" build for farming these. They are farm able by just about anything that can farm. I think you could even 55 these things if you wanted to. Though I haven't tried it. I got my 5 in 2 runs in Arbor Bay because I haven't finished EoTN with my sin yet. In the screen shot above I got 2 that run, 3 the next. Easy to do. I decided to farm some for guild mates that are busy with finals right now and went from into battle depths with a touch ranger. Yep another easy farm. I have yet to see how these guys give people trouble. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 14:13, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::There are never "best" builds for anything. I just did 600/smite and got 2 on my first run, 4 on my 2nd (in battledepts), gave away the scale I had left. I always give away my leftovers, I kinda oppose the whole "farm them for craploads of money" thing.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I just farmed that area for about an hour. Solo, H/H, 600/Smite... and my result: 0 scales so far. -.- I must be the most lucky farmer ever, gg -- 21:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well people can say you get just as many with a full team if they want. They can talk about loot scaling all day, but in my experience from the past few weeks I have found I get way more solo than I do with a team. That is a team of full people not H+H. I can't really explain it, but I really think that drops like this are exempt from loot scaling. We have multiple farmers here that are all seeing the exact same thing. Are all of us just super lucky, but only when farming solo? I dont think so, that is way too many coincidences. If you see me on, let me know I might have a few extra or better yet I can just show you how to farm them yourself. Give a man a fish... Tenetke Mekko My Talk 22:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Collectible drops, rare crafting materials, and gold items have been exempt from loot scaling for a long time now. I wasn't aware that it was in dispute. 22:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Collectible drops at least according to the wiki article are affected by loot scaling. It seems to be an argument about if they are or not. In my opinion, and I back this up with screen shots, they are not affected by it. Some people think they are. I don't know who is right. I could just be only very lucky person, but my luck appears to only happen when I am solo farming for them. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 00:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC)